1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for correcting time of a timer of an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, mobile phone sets are also used for sending and receiving e-mails, accessing the Web, managing schedules, and so on apart from making or receiving telephone calls. Moreover, some people even use the clock in the mobile phone set instead of a wristwatch.
However, usually the time on the mobile phone set is not accurate. The time may be corrected by the user from television, radio, etc., however, this process causes the user extra effort.
A technique for automatically correcting the time in a mobile phone set is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-27555. According to this technique, when the user connects his mobile phone set to the Internet, a time server automatically corrects the time on the mobile phone set.
Another technique for automatically correcting time in a mobile phone set is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-300640. According to this technique, the time on the mobile phone set is automatically corrected based on time data received from a base station whenever there is an exchange of data between the mobile phone set and the base station.
Thus, in the conventional techniques, time data is received from outside. However, the bandwidth of the wireless circuit is consumed when receiving time data.
It is desirable to avoid consuming a bandwidth to get time data.